Duck and Run
by evil-tierchen
Summary: Songfics zu duck and run und one last breath Vegeta liefert sich mit Goku einen erbitterten Kampf und verliert... macht dabei aber noch eine interessante Entdeckung... COMPLETED
1. never duck and run

Duck and Run  
  
Three Doors Down  
  
(Lyrics by Arnold)  
  
(Music by Roberts, Arnold, Harrell & Henderson)  
  
Disclaimer: Alles meins!!^____^ *getabesitzergreifenknuddel*  
  
V: du träumst wohl- und jetzt lass mich los!! *gefährlichesglitzernindenaugenkrieg*  
  
S: Ok, ok... Dragonball/z gehört ganz allein Akira Toriyama und ich verspreche hiermit hoch und heilig, dass ich nicht versuchen werde Geld mit seinen Sachen (Figuren) zu machen. (*seufz* wär ja auch zu schöööön!!^-^ )  
  
Warnungen: SAD!!! (Lesen auf eigene Gefahr... ich rate euch Taschentücher bereit zu legen... ^___^) ähem, und eine leichte Yaoi-Andeutung... *zwinker* V/G *überleg* sonst soweit nix... das hier wird ne Songfic- und wird höchstwahrscheinlich ohne Fortsetzung bleiben... (wobei.... ein Sequel wäre ganz vielleicht noch drin... *grins* *denk*  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
~+~ . ~+~ Songtext/Titel (auch ein Teil von Vegetas Gedanken ;) )  
  
. Gedanken  
  
" ... " wörtliche Rede  
  
... Geräusche  
  
( ... ) meine nutzlosen Kommentare *g*  
  
(das Ganze spielt ne gute Weile nach GT- Goku ist zurückgekehrt, aber leider zu spät- alle sind tot. Die Gruppe Z ist mehr zum Mythos geworden... neben ihm lebt nur noch Vegeta. Die einzigen die von ihrer Familie noch leben, sind die Nachfahren von Trunks und Pan- und selbst die sind inzwischen alles andere als jung ^__~ - Goku und Vegeta sehen immer noch nicht älter als 30 aus... seit Gokus Rückkehr trainieren die beiden etwa wöchentlich miteinander.)  
  
  
  
~+~DUCK AND RUN~+~  
  
Vegeta kämpfte, vielleicht um seinen Stolz, vielleicht aber auch um sein Leben...  
  
wie schon sooft-  
  
und er wusste, dass wenn er es heute nicht schaffen würde zu gewinnen, er es vielleicht niemals mehr könnte  
  
wollte  
  
er hatte es satt der ewige Verlierer zu sein- heute sollte Schluss damit, oder mit allem anderen sein...  
  
Inzwischen befanden sich beide auf Stufe 4. (Vegeta schaffts mittlerweile auch ohne Bulmas Hilfe)  
  
Wie lange bestritten sie jetzt schon diesen stummen Kampf? Eine Ewigkeit, oder erst ein paar Stunden? Keiner der beiden wusste es mehr- sie waren voll auf ihr Gegenüber konzentriert. Das ließ nicht viel Freiraum für andere Gedanken, als wie der nächste Schritt aussehen, der nächste Ki-blast gelenkt werden sollte...  
  
Tauchten doch andere auf, hatte das meist eher schmerzhafte Konsequenzen...  
  
Doch das störte den Prinzen nicht... schon seit einer stummen Ewigkeit nicht mehr...  
  
  
  
~+~ To this world I'm unimportant just  
  
Because I have nothing to give ~+~  
  
  
  
Diese Feststellung hatte er schon vor sehr langer Zeit gemacht- Kakarott hatte es da soviel einfacher  
  
er ist wichtig  
  
er gab ständig- Den einen seine Zuneigung, weiteren seine Hilfe, vielen bloß ein Lächeln- anderen sogar sein Leben...  
  
und sie bleiben undankbar  
  
Dieser Baka hatte es doch sogar fertig gebracht, ihm! Dem Prinzen der Saiyajin- dem Saiyajin no Ouji- einst etwas zu geben...  
  
-Sein Leben- aber gleichzeitig nahm er ihm damit ein Stück seines Stolzes... war das nicht sein Leben? Würde er das nicht immer sein? Warum hatte er Krillin damals nicht einfach seine Tat vollenden lassen? (ihr wisst schon, nach dem ersten Kampf zwischen den beiden, noch auf der Erde^-^) Wieso hatte er sich einmischen müssen...  
  
warum nur  
  
Seitdem hatte er eine Schuld- zunächst gegenüber seinem Volk- er musste Kakarott besiegen-  
  
ich bin schließlich sein Prinz!  
  
dann gegenüber sich und seinem Stolz- er musste endlich wieder so sein wie früher! - stolz, und unnahbar, ein kaltblütiger Saiyajinkrieger-  
  
will ich das denn überhaupt noch?  
  
dann gegenüber seinem schlimmsten Rivalen...  
  
ist er das?  
  
er durfte ihn nicht töten- auch wenn er es so gern täte...  
  
tue ich das wirklich?  
  
"Hey Gita! Was ist los? Du wirkst so abwesend!!" Unentschlossen verharrte Goku in der Luft - was war bloß mit seinem langjährigen Trainingspartner  
  
mehr als das...  
  
los?  
  
  
  
~+~ So you call this your free country  
  
Tell me why it cost so much to live ~+~  
  
  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Baka!! Und hör auf mir diese lächerlichen Namen zu geben!!" Mit diesen Worten stürzte Vegeta sich wieder in den Kampf, und somit auf Goku.  
  
Er war sichtlich nicht ganz bei der Sache, aber darüber konnte sich der jüngere Saiyajin in diesem Moment keine weiteren Gedanken mehr machen, denn das nächste, was er spürte war, wie etwas warmes aus seinem Mundwinkel lief -blut-  
  
ich hatte den Schlag gar nicht kommen sehen...  
  
das spornte ihn dann doch zum Weitermachen an, seine Sorgen musste er für den Moment verdrängen- und mit einem gezielten Schlag in den Nacken schickte er seinen Prinzen in die nächstbeste Felsenformation.  
  
  
  
~+~ Tell me why  
  
This world can turn me down  
  
But I won't turn away, oh no  
  
I won't turn around  
  
All my work and endless measures  
  
Never seem to get me very far ~+~  
  
  
  
Wieso nur? Egal was ich auch unternehme, er ist mir immer überlegen... wieso kann ich nicht einfach loslassen? -mein Stolz?  
  
Nach mehreren Minuten, in denen sich absolut nichts tat, beschlich Son Goku schließlich doch ein seltsames Gefühl.  
  
"Vegeta? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Er versuchte den Älteren irgendwo in den Trümmern zu entdecken, wurde aber nicht fündig.  
  
Schließlich landete er auf dem aufgewühlten Untergrund, um nun auch unter den Gesteinsbrocken nachzusehen. Kaum setzte er einen Fuß auf den Boden- umschlang auch schon etwas seinen Knöchel und riss ihn Richtung Erde. Geschickt fing er sich ab, noch bevor er auf aufschlagen konnte- Im selben Augenblick holte er auch schon zu einem Kame-Hame-Ha aus, was er auf seinen bis dahin unsichtbaren Feind  
  
Freund  
  
richtete.  
  
"Kame-Hame..."  
  
"Final- Flash!!"  
  
"haaaa!!"  
  
Gewaltige Energien prallten aufeinander- aber egal wie sehr sich Vegeta anstrengte- Es blieb bei einem Gleichstand...  
  
  
  
~+~ Walk a mile just to move an inch  
  
Now even though I'm trying so  
  
Damn hard  
  
I'm trying so hard ~+~  
  
  
  
aber ich werde nicht aufgeben!!  
  
"niemals!!" dieses letzte Wort sprach er unbewusst aus, er schrie es Goku regelrecht entgegen, während er sich, indem er alle noch vorhandenen Kraftreserven zusammenkratzte, bis zum Letzten aufpowerte.  
  
  
  
~+~This world can turn me down but I  
  
Won't turn away  
  
And I won't duck and run, cause  
  
I'm not built that way~+~  
  
  
  
"Dieses Mal nicht, Kakarott!! Ich werde dich besiegen, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!!"  
  
Vielleicht werde ich es nie schaffen, aber dann werde ich zumindest bei dem Versuch gestorben sein... davor habe ich schon lange keine Angst mehr...  
  
  
  
~+~ When everything is gone there is  
  
Nothing there to fear ~+~  
  
  
  
oh, Kami, Vegita, was ist bloß los mit dir??! Das letzte Mal, als du so verbissen gekämpft hast- standest du unter dem Einfluss von Babidi, und warst bereit mich -später sogar dich- zu töten...  
  
"Alles, oder Nichts Kakarott!!"  
  
Diese Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme...  
  
"Gut, wie du willst..."  
  
Ich hoffe, ich kann ihn irgendwie überwältigen... ich will ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzten... er ist doch alles, was mir geblieben ist...  
  
Und mit diesen Worten brach die Hölle los. Es gab eine riesige Explosion, bei der beide Kämpfer auseinander gerissen wurden-  
  
stechender Schmerz  
  
Die Detonation löste eine so gigantische Staubwolke aus, dass Niemand hätte sagen können, wie es dahinter aussah...  
  
Langsam klärte sich der Nebel und der Staub legte sich... Es zeichneten sich langsam zwei Gestalten, zunächst nur schemenhaft, mit der Zeit aber immer deutlicher, ab. Die Eine stand, ein wenig strauchelnd, vor einer anderen, die am Boden kniete, und sich die Seite hielt.  
  
Die Lippen der Kleineren verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln- Es wirkte so fehl am Platz...  
  
  
  
~+~ This world cannot bring me down  
  
No cause I'm already here, oh no!  
  
I am already here, down  
  
On my knees  
  
I am already here, on no, I am  
  
Already here ~+~  
  
  
  
ich wusste es.  
  
Plötzlich verspürte Vegeta einen heftigen Würgreiz-  
  
schnell presste er seine freie Hand auf den Mund...  
  
Als er sie wegnahm sah er, dass sie rot war...  
  
Er sah an sich hinunter- Außer, dass sein Anzug, wie üblich in Fetzen hing, hatte er nun auch eine klaffende Wunde an der rechten Seite- ein Teil des Kame-hame-has musste ihn wohl doch erwischt haben...  
  
zu schade- dann wird dieser Kampf wohl früher enden, als ich es geplant hatte...  
  
Leise fing er an zu Lachen...  
  
"haha, siehst du Kakarott, es wird sich nie etwas ändern... aber-"  
  
Goku sah ihn gequält an.  
  
"lass gut sein Vejita, der Kampf ist vorbei... du kannst dich doch bestimmt kaum auf den Beinen halten... nächste Woche versuchen wir es noch mal- du bist ganz nah dran- ich kann es spüren!! Du hast mich beinahe eingeholt-"  
  
"nein, Kakarott- es wird niemals gut sein..."  
  
ich werde der ewige Zweite bleiben... dazu verdammt immer einen winzigen Schritt hinter dir zu sein...  
  
"Vegeta, nur noch diese eine Woche... dann hast du es geschafft- ich habe es schon heute fast nicht fertiggebracht dein Final-flash abzuwehren... ich bitte dich- nächste Woche, in alter Frische..."  
  
"Nein- wir bringen es jetzt zuende.... diese eine Woche, dauert jetzt schon fast mein ganzes Leben an... ich will nicht mehr warten- und ich werde jetzt auch keinen Rückzieher machen."  
  
  
  
~+~ I must have told you a thousand  
  
Times I am not running away  
  
I won't duck and run  
  
I won't duck and run  
  
I won't duck and run  
  
No pass away  
  
This world can turn me down but I  
  
Won't turn away  
  
And I won't duck and run, cause  
  
I'm not built that way ~+~  
  
  
  
Langsam rappelte sich Vegeta wieder auf- immer noch eine Hand auf die schmerzende Wunde gepresst.  
  
"Kakarott, jetzt schau nicht, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr!! So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht-  
  
stimmt... es ist noch viel schlimmer, Geta...  
  
lass uns jetzt einfach unseren Kampf beenden... ich will es einmal wissen- danach können wir gerne weiter trainieren, aber ich werd wenigstens Gewissheit haben..."  
  
"Vegeta, ich bin nicht dumm- das müsstest du im Laufe der Jahre bemerkt haben."  
  
ja, das habe ich  
  
"Ich habe diese Rolle zwar lange, und wahrscheinlich auch sehr überzeugend gespielt, aber sie diente nur dazu meine Freunde nicht zu verunsichern... stell dir das mal vor: ein unglaublich starker Kämpfer, der geschickt ist-  
  
gut aussieht. -argh- was denk ich da??  
  
sich für seine Freunde einsetzt,  
  
viel zu weich ist...  
  
und dazu auch noch intelligent ist??! Das hätten sie niemals akzeptiert- so fiel es ihnen viel einfacher mit mir umzugehen... Aber du brauchst diese Hilfe nicht- Denn in diesen Dingen bist -du mir- voraus..."  
  
"nett gesagt, aber das wusste ich schon lange..." du warst leicht zu durchschauen, jeder hätte hinter deine Maske blicken können, aber die wollten es nicht wahr haben-  
  
"mir geht es aber um den Punkt, in dem -du mir- schon immer überlegen warst."  
  
  
  
~+~ When everything is gone there is  
  
Nothing there to fear  
  
This world cannot bring me down  
  
No cause I'm already here ~+~  
  
  
  
In diesem Moment schoss Vegeta ein, schon seit das Gespräch begonnen hatte, vorbereitetes Final-Flash ab.  
  
  
  
~+~ This world can turn me down  
  
But I won't turn away  
  
And I won't duck and run Cause I'm not built that way ~+~  
  
  
  
Goku hatte seine liebe Mühe, dem Energiestrahl etwas entgegen zuhalten- ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig... Mit der einen Hand hielt er Vegeta auf Abstand, mit der anderen bereitete er seine eigene Ki- Attacke vor- Und schmiss sie Vegeta entgegen...  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe, bewegte er sich- Vor einem beinahe unwirklichen Hintergrund... Die Sonne ging gerade unter- und der Himmel stand regelrecht in Flammen...  
  
Jetzt  
  
Vegeta sah das Licht auf sich zukommen- Und in dem Moment ließ er alles fallen-  
  
kann ich also doch loslassen?  
  
Seine eigene Attacke, seine letzte Verteidigung, und seinen Stolz. Er war nun kein Super Saiyajin mehr- Die roten Ränder um seine Augen waren verschwunden, sein Haar war auf seine normale Länge, und Form zurückgefallen...  
  
So stand er da... den Blick auf das sich unaufhaltsam nähernde Objekt gerichtet, das so wunderschön, mit dem gleißenden Sonnenuntergang verschmolz... und innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde... Hatte sich sein Schicksal entschieden...  
  
  
  
~+~ When everything is gone ~+~  
  
  
  
nun werde ich endlich meinen Frieden finden.  
  
"leb wohl, Kakarott..."  
  
"Vejita- neeeeiiiin!!!"  
  
mit aller Kraft versuchte er das Kame-hame-ha umzulenken- schaffte es aber nicht mehr.  
  
  
  
~+~there  
  
Is nothing there to fear ~+~  
  
  
  
Mit tödlicher Präzision traf es sein Ziel.  
  
  
  
~+~ This world cannot  
  
Bring me down ~+~  
  
  
  
-ein blendendes Aufflackern erfüllte die Umgebung- gleich einer Explosion- Vegeta wurde von der unglaublichen Wucht mehrere hundert Meter nach hinten geschleudert-  
  
"nein..." -ein heiseres Wehklagen- -Schluchzen hallte über die nun fast dunkle Ebene- Goku rannte sofort zu Vegeta- -Das Leuchten verschwand- Das erste was er sah, war Blut-  
  
Vegeta fand sich am Boden liegend wieder- sofort schoss ihm eine warme, metallisch schmeckende Flüssigkeit ihn den Mund, er musste würgen- seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig- mit einem Husten spürte er, wie das Blut seinen Mund verließ... endlich... -es tut mir leid, Kakarott  
  
mit diesem Gedanken, färbte sich seine Vision langsam schwarz, der vorher noch unerträgliche Schmerz ebbte ab- was blieb war eine angenehme Ruhe-  
  
zum ersten Mal nicht kämpfen  
  
die, die er so verzweifelt herbeigesehnt hatte  
  
Habe ich das Richtige getan?  
  
-Kälte-  
  
ich entferne mich... ich will nicht...   
  
-Wärme-  
  
-Kakarott- ... -aishiteru-   
  
wie ein Blitz durchfuhr ihn diese Erkenntnis...  
  
-ein Windhauch-  
  
und seine Augen schlossen sich ein letztes Mal...  
  
Die Sonne war untergegangen.  
  
Goku stürze zu dem am Boden liegenden und zog seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß... Dieser wurde auf einmal von Krämpfen geschüttelt- Und es lief ein Schwall Blut aus seinem Mund. Da hörte er eine bekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf, wie ein Flüstern:  
  
endlich... -es tut mir leid, Kakarott  
  
dann war Stille- und der Körper wurde schwer- als schmiege er sich verzweifelt an sein vertrautes Gegenüber.  
  
Goku vergrub seinen Kopf an der Schulter des Mannes in seinen Armen- während sich die vielleicht bittersten Tränen seines Lebens, ihren Weg über seine Wangen bahnten...  
  
nein, geh nicht... -aishiteru-...  
  
  
  
~+~ No cause I'm already here ~+~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: whoha!! Ich habs getan. *snif* *heul* awwhhhh, veeggie. ich hätt nich gedacht, dass ich das übers Herz bringen würde. ;) aber vieeelleicht gibt's ja noch nen Sequel... *grins* wenn ich genug kommies krieg *hundeblickaufsetz* büüüddeeeee....  
  
was natürlich nich heißt, dass das weniger traurig wird... *zwinker* aber man kann ja nie wissen... ^__~ ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... die nächste Geschichte kommt bestimmt!!^.^ v: das will ich dir auch geraten haben. s: für dich doch immer Veggie-Schätzchen. v: ich bin NICHT dein -Schätzchen-. *wütendesfukelnindenaugenkrieg* s: *quieetsch* *renn* v: *evil* *hinterherlauf* hat eh keinen Zweck, ich krieg dich auch so. *fiesgrins* g: *nixmehrblick* was´n nu? Ich dacht. er wär.?! S: das nennt man künstlerische Freiheit. *g* G: *getaumdenhalsfall* *knuddl* und ich dacht schon ich seh dich nie wieder. ^____^ V: dafür werd ich, wenn du mich nicht augenblicklich loslässt, auch mit einem gut dosierten final-flash, gleich sorgen, verlass dich drauf!!! *böseschau* *aufseinenkopfziel* G: aber sicher.^^ *nuzzle* V: der nimmt mich nich ernst!! *pout* *armeverschränk* G: süüüüß!!^_^  
  
Worterklärungen: Baka: Idiot Saiyajin no Ouji: Prinz der Saiajin Aishiteru: Ich liebe dich 


	2. Down to one last breath

Creed - One Last Breath (Album: weathered)  
  
Sequel zu "duck and run"  
  
Disclaimer: hach... nix gehört mir... die Welt is ja sooo ungerecht...  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
~+~ ... ~+~ Songtext/Titel (auch ein Teil von Vegetas Gedanken ;) )  
  
... Gedanken  
  
" ... " wörtliche Rede  
  
( ... ) meine nutzlosen Kommentare *g*  
  
Warnungen:  
  
Sorry, ich konnts nich lassen. SAD!!! (also Tempos nich vergessen ;) ) Und YAOI (g/v)- ansonsten nüchtsch... :D  
  
V: warum muss ich eigentlich immer so ooc sein?? S: weil du mir so gefälltst .*grins* G: ich finds auch gut!!^^ V: das kann ich mir denken... *hmpf* *armeverschränk*  
  
  
  
~+~ ONE LAST BREATH ~+~  
  
Es war nun Nacht... alles war in tiefstes Schwarz gehüllt- eisiges Schweigen erfüllte die Luft- es war Winter, und es würde auch nicht mehr lange dauern bis der erste Schnee fiel. Am Himmel standen die ersten Sterne- ihr Funkeln ließ den ganzen Himmel erstrahlen, aber ihr Licht würde die Erde nie erreichen  
  
- kalt, wie Eis... so wunderschön, aber so leblos...  
  
Fast unscheinbar wirkten da die zwei Gestalten inmitten der weiten Ebene, wo sich noch vor wenigen Minuten ein erbitterter Kampf ereignet hatte.  
  
Aber die Dunkelheit schien alles zu verschlucken... selbst das markerschütternde Schluchzen und Klagen, der einen Figur... es verhallte ungehört...  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Sein letzter Halt zu dieser Welt hatte ihn gerade verlassen... es zeriss ihn... er glaubte selbst sterben zu müssen.  
  
"Vejita!!"  
  
Taub für alles, fühlte er nicht mal die schreckliche Kälte an sich nagen...Er umklammerte den regungslosen Körper in seinen starken Armen-  
  
zu schwach um ihn zu retten...  
  
Sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zu einer Maske des Schmerzes verzerrt...  
  
  
  
~+~ Please come now I think I'm falling ~+~  
  
  
  
Es ist so kalt... Kakarott, wo bin ich? Ich kann mich nicht bewegen... wo bist du? Ich kann dich spüren... ganz schwach... du trauerst? Um mich? Was habe ich dir jemals gegeben, dass du es vermissen könntest? Ich sehe dich... oh Gott, bin ich das in deinen Armen?  
  
  
  
~+~ I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
  
And I'm trying to escape ~+~  
  
  
  
Ich will zurück. ich kann dich nicht leiden sehen.  
  
"Gita... warum musstest du mich verlassen? Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl du wärst bei mir... könntest mich sehen... verräterisches Herz- mein Verstand betrügt mich... so wie du mich betrogen hast... du hast mich benutzt um etwas zu tun, was ich mir niemals verzeihen können werde... hasst du mich denn so sehr?? Ich will so nicht mehr leben... was hat es für einen Sinn für mich hier zu bleiben- ich werde dich nie wieder sehen... egal, ob im Leben, oder im Tot... aber im Tot kann ich vielleicht endlich meinen Schmerz vergessen..."  
  
NEIN!!! Kakarott... nein. tu das nicht!! Habe ich dir denn wirklich nie etwas anderes als Hass gezeigt? Oh- bitte nicht... und du denkst wirklich, ich hätte dich nur für meinen eigenen Tod missbraucht? Oh Gott... es ist so vieles falsch gelaufen... wenn ich es dir doch nur sagen könnte... aber ich kann dich nicht mehr erreichen! Was ist das bloß für eine grausame Macht, die mich das sehen, aber nicht eingreifen lässt?  
  
Goku schaute sich um. Er blickte in den so sternenklaren Himmel. Auf einmal konnte er Sternschnuppen sehen... wie unzählige kleine Kratzer, auf dem sonst so perfekten Firmament...  
  
" Vegeta... wenn du doch nur sehen könntest, was ich gerade sehe... komm zurück... ich kann nicht leben ohne dich... sag mir- war es denn nur der Tod, der dich mir so nah bringen konnte? Der dich mir die Arme legte? Oder hast du es sogar so gewollt? In deinen Augen lag soviel Schmerz, als du sie schlossest ... war er rein körperlich?"  
  
Mit verdächtig glänzenden Augen schaute er in das feingeschnittene Gesicht seines Geliebten.  
  
"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du nicht mehr hier bist... ich kann dich noch überall riechen... ich sehe vor meinem geistigen Auge immer noch deine ach so tiefen schwarzen Augen... mit diesem unbezwingbaren Feuer in sich... was würde ich geben, es noch einmal leuchten zu sehen..."  
  
was ist jetzt? Ich fühle mich mit einem mal so schwer! Mein Bild wird unscharf... alles ist auf einmal wieder so schwarz... ich will das nicht!! Ich will dich noch einmal sehen... und wenn es mich meine Seele kostet... lieber einen Augenblick mit dir, als eine Ewigkeit ohne dich...  
  
  
  
~+~ I yelled back when I heard thunder  
  
But I'm down to one last breath ~+~  
  
  
  
Und in diesem Augenblick schlug Vegeta die Augen wieder auf. Das erste, was sie erblickten war ein am Boden zerstörter, sichtlich überraschter Goku...  
  
ouuhh, er sieht noch soviel mitgenommener aus, als ich erkennen konnte.  
  
  
  
~+~ And with it let me say  
  
Let me say  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down ~+~  
  
  
  
"Kakarott."  
  
"Vegita?"  
  
"ich habe nicht viel Zeit... mir ist so kalt..."  
  
Goku schloss seine Arme noch fester um seinen Prinzen und presste ihn an seine Brust- als hätte er Angst ihn jeden Moment verlieren zu können, und ihn nur so bei sich behalten zu können.  
  
"ich weiß... aber ich weiß auch, wie dir vielleicht wieder etwas wärmer wird..." und somit übertrug er etwas von seinem Ki auf Vegeta.  
  
"Ahh, danke... aber das wird mir nur ein paar Sekunden mit dir erlauben...", flüsterte Vegeta, während er mit aller Macht versuchte, das Blut, was sich seinen Weg in seinen Mund suchte wieder runterzuschlucken.  
  
"Shhh... dann lass uns den Augenblick einfach genießen... spar deine Kräfte..."  
  
Und somit legte Goku sein Kinn auf Vegetas Schulter, und übertrug ihm weiter sein Ki.  
  
"Schau dir die Sterne an... sind sie nicht wunderschön?"  
  
"ja..."  
  
aber im Gegensatz zu dir unerreichbar... sie verblassen in deiner Nähe...  
  
Vegeta lehnte sich noch etwas mehr in die Umarmung. Inzwischen fröstelten beide... aber das störte sie nicht weiter. Sie konzentrierten sich nur auf das jeweilige Wesen, was sich an sie schmiegte...  
  
  
  
~+~ I'm looking down now that it's over  
  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
  
Somewhere in His grace  
  
I cried out heaven save me  
  
But I'm down to one last breath ~+~  
  
  
  
Ich habe soviel böses getan. wieso liebt er mich trotzdem? Er hingegen hat sich immer für andere eingesetzt... gutes in seinem Leben vollbracht... ich habe seine Zuneigung gar nicht verdient... was habe ich ihm schon zu bieten? Aber ich brauche ihn so sehr... das weiß ich nun...  
  
  
  
~+~ And with it let me say  
  
Let me say  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down ~+~  
  
  
  
"Kakarott, verzeih mir. ich. ich habe das nicht gewollt. nicht so."  
  
Vegeta schaute zu Goku auf. Tiefe Pein stand in seinen Augen geschrieben.  
  
"schon geschehen Vegeta..."  
  
Und wie als hätte er Vegetas Gedanken gehört, fügte er hinzu-  
  
"...wie sollte ich dir nicht verzeihen? Du kannst nichts für dein Leben... andere wären daran zerbrochen, aber nicht du, mein stolzer Prinz... wie hättest du jemals anders reagieren können? Du hast nie gelernt zu Vertrauen, zu lieben, oder was es bedeutet Freunde zu haben... aber egal was war... du sollst wissen, auch wenn ich genau weiß, dass du es niemals erwidern wirst...  
  
-dass ich dich liebe...-"  
  
Und, wie um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, gab er Vegeta fast alles von seiner verbliebenen Energie.  
  
Mit traurigen Augen sah er Vegeta an... wartete auf eine Reaktion... auf Ablehnung, auf ein verächtliches Schnauben, auf irgendwas, als in den Augen seines Gegenübers auf einmal wieder dieses Feuer aufloderte. Und er glaubte schon, dass es Zorn sei...  
  
  
  
~+~ Sad eyes follow me  
  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
  
So please come stay with me  
  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
For you and me ~+~  
  
  
  
Aber es kam das einzige womit er nie gerechnet hätte...  
  
Vegeta hob vorsichtig den Kopf, den Blickkontakt nie abbrechend, legte seine Lippen auf die Gokus... und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich...  
  
Mit einem Mal leckte er über Gokus Lippen, um Einlass bittend- der ihm auch sofort gewährt wurde...  
  
er schmeckt so gut...  
  
Vegeta, ist das deine Antwort? Es fühlt sich so unglaublich gut an...  
  
Kurz lösten sie sich nach Atem ringend... und sahen einander tief in die Augen-  
  
"ich liebe dich auch Kakarott..."  
  
Langsam sank Vegetas Kopf an Gokus Schulter...  
  
so kalt  
  
Er schmiegte seine Wange an Gokus Hals, als dieser auf einmal sein Kinn nahm und ihn wieder auf Augenhöhe zog- das Leuchten in Vegetas Augen flackerte bedrohlich...  
  
er wirkt so müde...  
  
In diesem Moment fing es an zu schneien... dicke weiße Flocken...  
  
wo kommen die Wolken plötzlich her?  
  
Da fasste Goku einen Entschluss-  
  
"Koi, lass mich dir helfen..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu Vegeta und fing seine Lippen ein letztes Mal...  
  
Der Schnee hatte sich inzwischen zu einem weißen Vorhang verdichtet.  
  
Dankbar lehnte sich Vegeta ihm entgegen, bemerkte die Kälte um ihn herum schon gar nicht mehr... aber er fühlte wie ihm sein Liebster ihm weiter Energie übertrug...  
  
...du bist zu schwach... ich will nicht, dass du stirbst... ich muss sowieso gehen, aber du... lass los...  
  
shhh... nein... ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein... das hier soll mein Vermächtnis sein... aishiteru...  
  
aishiteru...   
  
  
  
~+~ Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking ~+~  
  
  
  
mein Prinz, mir ist so kalt...  
  
das geht vorbei...  
  
ich sehe nichts mehr...  
  
das macht nichts...  
  
ich spüre dich fast nicht mehr...  
  
aber ich werde immer bei dir sein...  
  
ich bin so müde...  
  
dann lass uns jetzt schlafen, meine Liebe... zusammen-  
  
...bis in alle Ewigkeit... koi...   
  
Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, wie sie langsam auf den Boden gesunken waren. dort lagen sie nun, Arm in Arm- eng umschlungen, in einem Bett aus Schnee... Es fielen sogar ein paar vorwitzige Schneeflocken auf ihre friedlichen Gesichter, aber sie schmolzen nicht mehr...  
  
  
  
~#~ OWARI~#~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: .*heul* ich habs schon wieder getan. na ja, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... ^___^ ich fand das Lied einfach sooo schön, da konnt ich nich widerstehen... ;) Ich schreib die Erklärungen von "duck and run" hier auch noch mal hin... ich finde man kann sie nich so gut rauslesen :)  
  
Und noch ein gaaanz großes Danke an meine lieben Reviewer... *euchallemalknuddel* besonders freut mich natürlich, dass mein Seelchen und Sakura so begeistert von meiner Geschichte waren... *strahl* (ich hab deinen Rat befolgt, tantchen ^___~) DANKE noch mal :)  
  
Ich hoffe ich bekomm weiter so nette Rückmeldungen... ;)  
  
  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
Saiyajin no Ouji: Prinz der Saiajin  
  
Aishiteru: Ich liebe dich  
  
Koi: Liebster, Schatz  
  
Owari: Ende 


End file.
